


An Affront to Decency

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Improper Use of Coat Closet, M/M, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Armitage Hux has had enough of his father.  Hux has worked tirelessly to make something of himself, and his father sits back and takes the credit.  The opportunity for vengeance arises at his father's birthday party when the son of Brendol's rivals arrives looking like the best bad decision Hux might ever make.  In a bid to get himself disowned and humiliate his father, Hux sets his sights on Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 403





	An Affront to Decency

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on cosleia's prompt: In a bid to get disowned, Armitage Hux blows his father's business rival's son in the coat closet during his father's birthday party.

“Sir, your father asked that I go over the guest list with you in preparation for this evening,” Mitaka said, standing in the doorway of Armitage’s private sitting room. 

Hux stopped himself from rolling his eyes. His father invited the same insufferable people to his birthday every year. Hux could greet them in his sleep if he had to, but his father always insisted on this ridiculous formality. 

“Please, Dopheld, do come in. I apologize if I don’t sit with you,” Hux said, motioning to the tailor currently knelt in front of him adjusting the fit of his trousers.

“Of course, sir.” Dopheld Mitaka was a suck up if Hux had ever met one, and Hux encountered suck ups every day in his line of work. It was unsurprising that Mitaka had worked his way into Hux’s father’s good graces. Brendol preferred the company of those who would lavish him in praise—deserved or otherwise.

“Let us get this over with,” Hux said, waving his hand dismissively as Mitaka stepped into the room holding a portfolio.

“Yes, yes, of course.” He stuttered as though he wasn’t used to being hurried along. Hux couldn’t imagine his father having the patience for such sniveling when Hux himself didn’t. 

Mitaka opened the portfolio and went through the itinerary for the evening, the menu, and the signature cocktail list. 

“Mr. Hux would like it if you were seen with the prescribed cocktail for each of the items on the itinerary. Starting with the daiquiri and working to the scotch.”

Hux let out a heavy sigh. Only his father would require him to drink a particular drink for each segment of the evening like he was some sort of model. 

“It will highlight the sponsors—”

“I understand why, Mitaka. I am not dense. It is just ridiculous no matter which way you slice it,” Hux snapped, refusing to be corrected by his father’s lap dog. 

“Well, it is your father’s birthday.”

“What difference does that make? The man is so used to people falling all over themselves to do his bidding that he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if someone refused.”

“Sir, if you would stop moving, I might finish these alterations before the party,” the tailor said, pausing for at least the tenth time since Mitaka entered the room.

“Tell that to this sycophant.” Hux waved in Mitaka’s direction, but the tailor only sighed.

“Sir, as you are aware, your father has a very important merger on the table. He just wants to be certain that everything is perfect for prying eyes.”

“A merger that I orchestrated, and he has been wringing his hands about! The senile fool things he can get a better offer, but he hasn’t negotiated a deal in years. No amount of fancily garnished cocktails is going to change anyone’s mind. He’s a fool to have waited this long. I’m surprised Solo Enterprises hasn’t swooped in and stolen this out from under us yet.

“Speaking of Solo, sir. Your father has invited Han and Leia Organa-Solo to tonight’s affair. Something about seeing their faces when the merger is anounce—”

“Has he lost his mind?” Hux shouted, ignoring the pain in his thigh where the tailor had most certainly stabbed him with one of the pins he was using.

Mitaka flinched, glancing down at his portfolio like it might have the right thing to say to ease Hux’s fury. However, nothing would ease the anger Hux felt rushing through his veins. His egotistical father was going to take full credit for this little scheme then gloat in front of their biggest competition. It was distasteful and beneath the prestige of First Order. 

“Thank you, Mitaka. That will be all.”

“But, sir, we haven’t even confirmed the guest list…”

“I have heard all that I can stomach, Mitaka. I suggest you leave now if you have any plans of furthering your career in this company.”

The man was out of his seat in a hurry and scurrying out of the room like a scolded dog. Hux sneered at his retreating back.

“Sir, I think we’re finished,” his tailor announced as the door clicked shut behind Mitaka.

Hux looked up and took in his reflection in the massive mirror on the far wall. His suit fit perfectly, skirting his lean frame. Hux turned, taking himself in from one side and then the other. 

“Yes, I do think we are. Nothing short of perfection as always, Thannison.”

“Of course, sir,” Thannison said, bowing slightly before turning to collect his things.

Hux continued to admire himself in the mirror. The suit was impeccable. His father had requested a tux, but Hux had rejected the idea entirely. He wasn’t some penguin ready to dance about at his father’s call. 

The charcoal gray suit with the deep berry tie and pocket square looked stunning. He tugged at the waist coat and held himself completely straight. Yes, this had been a good choice. If nothing else, it would be worth it to see his father’s face when he got a good look at Hux.

Hux had been subtly bucking his father’s ridiculous demands for years, and it never got old to see his father’s reaction. It was never overt, but Hux knew what to look for. Somehow, it was even more satisfying to know his father was boiling beneath his calm facade, just wishing he could take Hux over his knee as he had when Hux was a child. Hux found power in the strict rules of decorum his father held them to in public, and he’d been using it to his advantage for years.

However, the act was wearing thin. Things needed to change before his tyrant of a father completely drove First Order into the ground with his wilder and wilder delusions of grandeur. 

“Perhaps it is time to overthrow this king,” he told his reflection as he smoothed down his hair. Perhaps it was time for more drastic measures.

***

Hux looked across the ballroom as he sipped the sickening cocktail his father had practically shoved down his throat. The guests were as boring as ever in their designer evening wear. It was such a preposterous dance, trying to impress a man who could be impressed by no one but himself. Hux loathed them all for playing into his father’s silly games.

As Hux took another sip, he saw a man who didn’t fit among the sea of finery. The man was dressed in a fitted black suit, but he stood out from the rest of the guests. 

The man had thick black hair that was unnaturally lush. He had full lips that were turned in a pout that wasn’t for show like many of the guests. No, this man’s distaste was genuine, and all the more interesting. He was dressed entirely in black. Even his watch and cufflinks were black. It was a hard look to pull off without seeming pretentious, but this man actually looked stately. 

“Mitaka,” Hux called to his father’s gopher, who was walking by with another signature cocktail for his stepmother.

“Sir?”

“Who is the man in black? Do I know him?”

Mitaka looked around the room like a meerkat searching for predators—or dapperly dressed gentlemen.

“The one with the hair and the nose?”

“Yes, that one.”

“I believe that is Ben Organa-Solo, though he prefers to go by Kylo Ren. He is with or in place of his parents Han and Leia Organa-Solo. According to a magazine profile done last fall, he is one of the most eligible playboys in Manhattan, spends his inheritance very liberally, and has had more failed startups than is strictly conceivable considering he is barely out of his twenties. Is there anything else you would like to know, sir?” Mitaka rattled off every little detail he’d read about the man. “Oh, and until recently he was engaged to Rey Palpatine, though they were never seen together, and it is rumored that they actually hate each other. Something about converging empires or something, but clearly generations of influence were not enough.”

“That will be all, Mitaka,” Hux dismissed the man, without thanking him. Mitaka would keep going if not given an entirely unsubtle hint, just pulling more and more information from his seemingly endless knowledge of their guests’ private lives.

Mitaka huffed as he hurried off in search of Hux’s stepmother. It was better for everyone if Hux’s stepmother was not left without supervision or a drink for long.

Hux turned back to the sea of guests vying for a moment of his father’s attention. They sickened him. Each like a goldfish rushing toward the surface as his father sprinkled just a little attention on them. He loathed that he had been just like them as a child, praying that his father would favor him with his attention or just his presence. Armitage had learned his lesson though. He’d no longer sell his soul for his father’s approval.

His eyes once again found the man in black...Kylo Ren. It seemed a fitting name for a man who showed up to his rival’s birthday looking like he was attending a funeral. Hux shivered at the thought. If only they were here for his father’s funeral. What an auspicious occasion that would be. Hux might have even gone for the tux if that were the case.

“Armitage, how surprising to find you staring aimlessly while neglecting your hosting duties,” Enric Pryde—an unfortunate friend and business associate of his father’s—said instead of a greeting as he approached Hux. The man was insufferable on a good day, and Hux only barely tolerated his snide comments for the sake of his father’s temper.

“Pryde, I see you’ve found the time to put aside whatever underhanded dealings you have in the works to leech off my family’s hospitality. How very unexpected.” Hux’s words were saturated with almost as much sarcasm as his stepmother’s liver with alcohol.

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint Brendol. Especially when you do enough of that for everyone.”

“And how is your ex-wife faring? I heard that she recently held an orgy on your yacht...well I suppose it’s her yacht now that the judge ruled in her favor.”

“Armie!” 

His stepmother’s voice pierced through the air, and Hux had to school his features to stop himself from cringing. 

“Armie, darling, Dopheld tried to serve me this horrid cocktail,” she said, holding up the eye-catchingly pink cocktail. Her face told him exactly what was wrong with the drink before she even had to. “It’s undrinkable, Armie. It’s sickeningly sweet, and I don’t think there is actually a drop of alcohol in it.”

There it was. Mitaka had asked the bartender to go easy on the alcohol. Hux’s stepmother was many things, but a fool was not one of them. She was privy to Mitaka’s meddling as much as he was. He couldn’t even be angry with her because dealing with Brendol and his fawning masses for an evening was not something anyone should have to face sober.

“That sounds wretched,” Hux commiserated, mostly because it was easier than ignoring her.

“Armie, would you be a dear, and mix your mother a real drink,” she asked, holding up the mostly finished drink—despite all of her complaints.

“I would be happy to fix my mother a drink. Has she decided to attend this year?” Hux retorted even as he took his stepmother’s glass from her.

Maratelle slapped his shoulder though there was no strength behind it. “You and your sharp tongue, Armie. Wait a moment. Wouldn’t want to waste,” she said, taking the glass back and finishing it before handing it over again.

“Of course not. If you’ll excuse me, Enric. I’m sure my stepmother would be happy to entertain you.” Hux walked away, carrying the empty martini glass in one hand and his own terrible drink in the other. What his stepmother saw in Enric, he would never understand. The man was a snake in the grass.

There was a line of guests waiting for the bartender to fix them one of the cocktails that Mitaka had likely chosen for the affair. Hux skipped the line and walked around the bar to fix Maratelle something more her speed. He dropped their glasses on the bar and pulled two clean ones before fixing his stepmother a gin martini and himself straight gin. 

“Ah a bartender who knows how to make something other than the bullshit on the sign,” a deep voice broke over the din of requests being thrown at the real bartender.

Hux looked up, vaguely registering that the man was referring to him. He forgot what he was doing as his eyes met those of Kylo Ren who was leaning rakishly against the bar, despite other people trying to reach it in order to receive their drinks.

“And you know generosity,” Kylo said, nodding at Hux’ hands.

Hux looked down and realized that the tumbler was filled entirely with gin. It was a ludicrous amount, but he couldn’t exactly pour it back into the bottle without looking like a fool.

“I’d like one of those as well,” Kylo said.

“I’m not—”

“I know. You’re Armitage Hux, only son of Brendol. But you’re also behind the bar stealing contraband drinks, and I would like one for holding my tongue.”

Hux’s mouth fell open and the sheer ego of the man.

“Are you threatening me? In my own house?” Hux demanded. 

It hadn’t been his house since he’d moved out at nineteen, but it was the principle of the matter. The man may have been sinfully gorgeous, but Hux would not be pushed around by an overgrown playboy who lived off his parent’s hard work. Hux had had to lie, cheat, and threaten his way to where he was. His father had never made it easy for him.

“I’m simply suggesting a deal that would benefit both of us. Isn’t this your family’s preferred method of business.” He had a rakish grin to go with his rakish posture. It was entirely unfair.

Hux’s mouth flapped even as he picked up a glass and poured a liberal serving of gin into it then garnished it with a wedge of lime. 

“I can see that you are just as self righteous as your parents,” Hux said, pushing the drink across to Kylo. Kylo wrapped his massive hand around it, catching Hux’s fingers in the process. It was like an electrical current shooting right up his arm.

“I’m nothing like my parents.” Kylo said it in a growl, but Hux just scoffed and pulled his hand away. He picked up his drinks and walked away.

Hux didn’t turn around as he walked back toward his stepmother with their new cocktails. Pryde was no longer at her said, and Hux didn’t feel the least bit regretful that the man was gone.

“Thank you, Armitage. Thankfully someone still understands what a real drink is,” she praised as he climbed the steps to her side. She happily took his glass full of gin, leaving him with her martini.

Hux didn’t say anything as he sipped the drink he was left with. It was actually very good. 

“Who was that man that was speaking to you?” his stepmother asked, touching his forearm as she leaned to get a look back the way he’d come.

“Leia Organa’s son,” he said, holding her steady before she could accidentally spill her drink on him.

“Fascinating. You know it infuriates your father that Leia and Han sent him in their place. Called it a slap in the face. God, I wouldn’t mind to be slapped by—”

“Mother,  _ control  _ yourself.”

“What? You think it’s easy to pretend to enjoy your father’s band of lovemaking? I give him the best years of my life, and he turns around and fucks the staff then has me raise his bastard while he continues to fuck around. Is it really so hard to believe that I have my own affairs?”

“No, I am perfectly aware of your own affairs. Just must you have them with men that are barely even my age?”

“Darling, what’s the point in letting your eye wander if you just let it wander to something equally boring as what you have? Armie, be a little adventurous.” She patted him on the arm before turning and walking back toward the study where Brendol was surely smoking cigars as he was lavished with undeserved attention.

Hux turned to look back toward the bar, hoping to see what his stepmother had seen, but Kylo was gone. Shaking his head, Hux slowly followed his mother’s path toward the study.

The room was filled with the cloying smoke of too many cigars as Hux stepped inside. He could feel his eyes begin to water as he glanced around at his father’s chosen inner circle. They were all older men of too much wealth, and he would be as old and gray as they were if he tried to count the bastards between them. 

Mitaka stood behind his father’s chair as though just waiting for a moment to be useful. It was sickening.

“—took a lot of negotiating, but we’ve finally got an understanding…” Brendol said to Pryde who was seated beside him.

“I cannot wait to see the look on your guests faces, Bren.” 

Armitage held his tongue as he listened to his father go on and on about how he’d conceived the merger himself and done all the work. It was all lies. Armitage had barely slept for three months as he’d laid the groundwork for the merger. He’d gone to so many lunch meetings with the higher ups from Palpatine’s company, that he was lucky he still had a functional liver. All of that, so his father could drag his feet over a few dollars and nearly collapse the entire deal...then take credit for it.

Armitage seethed.

“Armie, come see how things are done,” Brendol said, waving him over with his cigar still in hand.

“Yes, your father was just telling us about how he single handedly orchestrated this new merger,” one man added unhelpfully.

“How truly impressive,” Armitage replied.

“Wouldn’t hurt to learn a few tricks from the old man,” another added.

“Forgive me. I would love to, but I must go refresh my drink,” Hux said, holding up his still half-full glass. 

“But—”

Hux tipped the glass back and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

“I can—”

“Don’t even think of it, Mitaka. I know you wouldn’t want to miss a moment of my father’s tales. I can take care of a simple task like this. It’s no multi-million dollar merger after all.”

Hux turned on his heel and nearly walked straight into Kylo Ren who was standing just behind him. Had his glass not been empty, they both would have been wearing its contents.

Kylo looked down at him with calculating eyes before looking over his shoulder to the group of men. 

“Excuse me,” Hux said, stepping around him and cursing the man’s timing. Nothing like being humiliated in front of a rival. 

“If you’re going back to the bar, might you fix me another?” Kylo asked, holding out his own empty drink.

Hux bit back a sharp reply as he looked up into Kylo’s eyes. “Gin?”

“Gin is fine, hold the hemlock.” He didn’t look at Hux. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on Brendol’s little gathering.

Hux could feel himself shaking as he took Kylo’s glass. He forced himself to keep looking ahead as he walked back into the room that housed the bar. The bartender didn’t even bat an eye as Armitage slipped behind the bar and fixed another set of drinks.

“Who does that asshole think he is?” Hux muttered to himself as he poured them each a heavy helping of gin then topped it off with a splash of tonic and a wedge of lime. “I run this damn empire while everyone is sitting around boasting about their own deluded contributions...but I am reduced to errand boy.  _ Bastards _ . All of them.”

Hux wiped his hands on the dish towel behind the bar and took a moment to ground himself. He looked out at the sea of guests all there to feed off his father’s wealth like they didn’t have enough of their own. It was all a circus to show just how much they had and how well they could flaunt it.

Kylo stepped out of the study, looking irritated. He opened and closed his fist as he looked around the room with a sneer. Hux felt a twinge in his gut.

His stepmother’s words came back to him as he looked the man up and down. There was no denying that he was good looking, and there was no denying that his father loathed him on principle.

Kylo’s eyes found him from across the room, and Hux felt it like a current going straight to his gut. Why not have a little adventure with his father’s most hated rival’s? As his stepmother said, what was the point of looking around if one didn’t get something better than they had, and Kylo certainly looked  _ better _ .

Hux held up their drinks as he stepped from behind the bar once again. Kylo smirked, and tipped his head toward the less populated sun room at the end of the ballroom. 

The other guests stopped Hux from time to time, insisting that they must tell him how wonderful the party was. Hux didn’t care. Others stopped him to ask inane questions about the decor that would be better suited to the interior designer that his stepmother was single handedly keeping in business with how often she redecorated.

By the time he stepped out into the bright light of the sun room, Kylo had scared off most of the other guests who’d been enjoying the room. Hux knew this because they’d been happy to share their displeasure about the rude brute as they passed Hux.

“Your charming personality has sent the peasants fleeing,” Hux said, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with Ren. He held up the man’s drink, and Kylo took it without a rude comment.

“Your father keeps wretched company.”

“Egos don’t stroke themselves.”

Kylo snorted before taking a sip of his drink. “You watered it down…”

“I would hardly call a splash of tonic watering it down. I’m simply trying not to have our company’s greatest rival die of alcohol consumption at my father’s birthday. It would be terribly gauche.”

“Is that so? You know what would also be _ terribly gauche _ ?” Kylo asked, putting on Hux’s accent.

“What would that be?”

“Fucking your company’s greatest rival at your father’s birthday party.” Kylo said it so casually then sipped he drink like he hadn’t just suggested that they fornicate. 

Hux’s mouth was once again flapping in the breeze, despite having had similar thoughts not five minutes earlier.

“And where would we go about doing such a tasteless thing?”

“I thought this was your house.”

Hux cleared his throat. “Right, of course. Well, there is my personal suite, the guest house...oh fuck it,” he said, grabbing Kylo by the lapel and practically dragging his out of the room toward the foyer. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right. His father be damned. 

“Here, let me get your coat for you,” Hux said as they stepped into the foyer. Another couple was just coming in, and Hux took the couple’s coats as he stepped into the walk-in coat room. After he’d hung their coats, he leaned out of the room and dragged Kylo inside by his tie.

“The coat closet?” Kylo asked, sounding more than a little amused.

“You have a problem with that, Ren?” Hux demanded, tugging Kylo in for a forceful kiss.

Kylo didn’t hesitate to return it, and they stumbled back into a rack of coats. They pulled at each other’s clothing even as they explored each other’s mouth. There was a hunger between them that Armitage hadn’t felt in ages. Perhaps, it was the knowledge that just the simple action of kissing Kylo Ren would quite possibly give his father a coronary, or perhaps it was the way Kylo seemed to consume Hux’s entire being just with his kiss. It was a toss up really. His father’s demise versus Kylo’s magnetism. 

Hux reached for Kylo’s pants and fumbled with the belt as Kylo tugged at his jacket and waistcoat. Neither of them were willing to pull away from the kiss despite making little headway with the other’s clothes. 

“Is that a damn chastity belt?” Hux demanded as he finally pulled back enough to look down and see Kylo’s ridiculous belt buckle. It was no wonder he’d had so much trouble with it. He couldn’t find how to release the thing.

“Only when my partners are incompetent.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk. You couldn’t even unbutton my shirt,” Hux retorted, bringing his hands to his own shirt and unbuttoning it for him.

“Those buttons are ridiculously small,” Kylo insisted, undoing his own belt with little difficulty. 

“Right. When your hands are that large…”

Kylo finally got his belt open and in one swift move opened and dropped his pants.

Hux’s mouth fell open, both because Kylo had foregone underwear, and he had the largest cock that Hux had ever seen in person. “Evidently then your cock is monstrously large as well.”

Kylo smirked at him. “Afraid you won’t measure up?”

Hux returned the expression, stepping forward and dropping to his knees in front of Kylo. “I don’t need to measure up to do this…” 

Hux wrapped his hand around Kylo’s cock before wrapping his lips around it as well. Kylo stumbled back against the wall as Hux took more of him in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Kylo cursed, tugging his own hair out of place. 

Hux took more of him into his mouth before pulling back and running his tongue along the head. He grinned as Kylo let out a choked cry. Hux brought his other hand up to cup Kylo’s testicles, gently rolling them against his palm and pulling another cry from Kylo’s throat. 

Squeezing lightly, Hux took Kylo down even further. He savored the way Kylo’s hips jerked slightly, like he was desperately trying to control himself but unable to completely. And the noise Kylo made…

“Shit, I figured you’d just grope me in the closet and leave me with blue balls. Wasn’t expecting—” Kylo’s voice broke on another feral cry that had to be heard by anyone in close proximity to the coat room.

“And I figured you’d be sloppy and tactless, so I guess not everyone is getting a surprise.”

Kylo laughed, reaching down to cup Hux’s chin. “I’m starting to understand why you’re the one my mother told me to watch out for today.”

“And why is that?” Hux asked, continuing to stroke Kylo even as they spoke.

Kylo just smiled at him, teasing his bottom lip with his thumb. “If you can take all of me, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from screaming,” Kylo offered with a sly smile.

Hux almost choked on air as he looked up into Kylo’s knowing eyes. Whatever advice Leia had given him, Hux assumed Kylo was twisting it to suit his own motives. However, that didn’t mean that Hux wouldn’t do the same.

“I bet I can make you scream either way,” he challenged, once again taking Kylo between his lips.

Any comment Kylo might have made was lost in the grunt of surprise as Hux took him deeply before pulling almost all the way back again. Though determined to make Kylo scream, all of the other motives slipped away as he really looked at Kylo. 

Kylo’s head was tipped back as he groaned. One of his hands was braced against the wall while the other reached for Hux’s head. His touch wasn’t demanding as he ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, but Hux sensed that it could easily become such. 

Instead, Hux focused on bringing Kylo as much pleasure as possible. Someone could walk in at any moment looking for their coat, and that would be the end of this. Hux wanted to have his fun before it was ripped away.

So, he took Kylo as deeply as he comfortably could and continued to cup and play with his balls. 

Kylo grunted as Hux pulled off of him and took his balls in his mouth, sucking on them gently. A string of loud curses fell from Kylo’s lips as he brought both hands to Hux’s hair and tugged at the strands. 

Hux took that as an invitation to suck harder. 

Kylo threw his head back and knocked it loudly against the wall as he let out a hardly strangled cry. He tugged harder at Hux’s hair, irreparably messing it. 

There would be no denying what Hux had been getting up to.

“More,” Kylo demanded, pulled Hux closer.

Hux released his testicles and took Kylo deeply into his mouth again, sucking hard. 

Kylo thrashed against the wall, panting.

Hux felt powerful as he continued to lavish Kylo’s cock with every bit of his attention. He’d never met anyone as receptive to pleasure as Kylo seemed. 

Feeling bold, Hux reached behind Kylo’s balls and teased the skin there with his thumb. Kylo’s voice cracked on the choked cry he released, and Hux increased the pressure. He feasted on the flush of Kylo’s skin and the perspiration already beginning to bead at his temples.

“ _ More _ .”

Hux wasn’t one to deny him when he looked so stunning coming apart at Hux’s attentions. The party full of guests wasn’t even a shadow in his mind as he slipped his finger back just a hair further and teased Kylo’s ass. 

The hands in his hair yanked as Kylo lost control of himself. The noise he made was almost animal in nature as he spread his legs further in invitation. 

Hux added more pressure as he sucked Kylo down farther. He could feel Kylo coming apart at the seams. His cries were getting louder, and his movements were getting less controlled. Hux was hard as a rock in his own pants, but he ignored that in favor of driving Kylo toward the inevitable fall.

“Fuck, Hux—” Kylo’s voice cracked again, resembling nothing of the smooth control he’d had earlier. He was practically sobbing as Hux swallowed down as much of him as possible while continuing to increase pressure against his ass. At any moment, he might just press his way in, and he knew that was driving Kylo to the edge.

Mentally preparing himself, Hux looked up at Kylo’s face to find the man’s eyes were closed and his mouth hanging open in overwhelming pleasure. Taking a final look at the man, Hux relaxed his jaw as much as possible. Taking Kylo in as far as he could, he finally pressed his finger into Kylo’s ass just to the first knuckle.

Kylo’s scream was practically deafening in the small coat room. It reverberated against the walls, and not nearly enough of it was absorbed by the heavy coats. His hands tugged at Hux’s hair, and his body convulsed beyond his control. 

Hux held on, continuing to take Kylo deeply while pumping his finger in and out of Kylo’s ass. 

Kylo released another cry as his entire body went tight, and as the door to the coat room swung open. Hux reared back as several people pushed their way inside, and Kylo shot his load...all over Hux’s face and chest. He blinked at the spray of it, wholly unprepared. He could feel a glob of it in his hair.

A cry that wasn’t Kylo’s pierced the air as Hux pulled his finger free of Kylo’s clenched cheeks, and looked up at the intruders as Kylo’s cock continued to spasm and release small drops of come onto the floor between them, and Kylo himself panted heavily, completely ignoring the intrusion.

Hux’s father, his stepmother, Enric, and several other guests stood staring at them in varying degrees of horror. His stepmother’s cocktail fell to the floor and shattered, but no one paid it any attention as Kylo groaned and straightened up.

“You were right. You could make me scream without taking it all,” Kylo said as he pulled up his pants and tucked himself back in. He looked up at their guests, and pushed his hair out of his face. “Thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Hux. With determination and a personal touch like that, I’m really not sure why Palpatine is choosing to merge with my parents company instead of yours, but it was very kind of you to invite me despite that. Happy birthday.”

“What?” Brendol roared as Kylo walked right through them, using his bulk to squelch any desire to stop him. “Armitage, what the hell is he talking about? Jesus, wipe your damn face off!”

“My my,” Enric said, sounding entirely amused and not remotely surprised by the whole thing.

Hux gaped Kylo’s retreating form. He knew he’d been used for Kylo’s own purposes, but he couldn’t help but feel an even greater desire for the man as he rubbed Brendol’s face in it.

“Armie, pleasure wipe your face. I know it’s gauche to swallow, but wearing it isn’t any better,” his stepmother said, holding out a monogrammed handkerchief. 

Hux took the cloth and wiped at his chin and neck, continuing to watch his father’s increasing anger. The man was turning a deep shade of red that could not be good for his heart.

“Armitage, what the hell was he talking about? You negotiated that deal! Are you telling me that you fucked it up?” he roared, almost as loudly as Kylo had been in the throes of passion.

Hux suppressed a shiver. 

“I thought that you’d single handedly negotiated the merger, Father. You said it was ready to be announced. Did  _ you  _ fuck it up?” Hux replied, rising to his feet and completely ignoring the erection still pressed against his slacks.

His father sputtered, completely unused to Armitage talking back. “Are you accusing me—”

“Well, Father, either you negotiated the whole thing yourself and fucked it up, or you let me negotiate the deal, come to an agreement, then undermined the entire process for an extra buck and to stick it to me. But it would seem like Solo Enterprises stuck it to both of us,” Hux told him, licking his lips suggestively as he buttoned up his ruined shirt.

“You ungrateful—”

“Well, it has been a lovely day, but I think the party is definitely over,” Maratelle announced even as guests tried to get a look inside at what was going on in the coat room.

“We are not finished,” his father shouted, but Maratelle was forcibly pushing people out of the room even as the waiters rushed in and began taking coats by the armful.

Hux followed them out and walked to the door to wish people safe travels while his father screamed and raved to Enric in the coat room.

Hux stood at the top of the stairs beside his stepmother as the guests filed out. Several paused simply to gawk at him before giving his mother sympathetic looks. Others stopped to comment on how wonderful the party had been. Hux just stood with his chin held high.

“Thank you for coming...so nice of you to join us...what a delight to see you…” he recited mechanically. He could still feel Kylo’s come in his hair, and it was hard to remain dignified in such a state. However, he’d long ago learned to maintain his composure even in the most undignified moments.

“When I made that comment about being adventurous, I wasn’t implying that you should be  _ that  _ adventurous,” his stepmother said when there was a gap in the flow of guests.

“I’m not satisfied to sit back and watch him make a fool of me for the next thirty years.”

“No, I don’t suppose you would be. But what will you do if he removes you from the company?”

“Perhaps I will spend my trust fund lavishly. I believe that is working well for Kylo. Do you think he will disown me?” Hux asked hopefully.

His stepmother scoffed. “Do not have children, Armitage. They will make you prematurely gray,” she told him, shaking her head.

“I suppose it was too much to hope for…”

“You know he gets much more enjoyment out of threatening than following through.”

Hux laughed. 

“I think there is a guest waiting to say his goodbyes,” his stepmother said, nudging Hux in the arm.

Armitage looked out at the now empty courtyard. Kylo was leaning against a black Ferrari, looking as put together as when he’d first arrived. It was unfair.

“Go on. I’ll handle your father,” she said, giving him another nudge.

“It was just a blowjob, Mother.”

“Even so, you certainly deserve to have it reciprocated after all of that.”

Hux almost choked as he looked at his stepmother whose eyes were far too sharp for the amount of alcohol she’d supposedly consumed.

“Go on. Don’t leave him waiting. You’ll ruin his big exit.”

Hux sighed, shaking his head as he walked down the steps toward Kylo.

“You could have told me about the merger,” he said as he got closer.

“What would have been the fun in that?” Kylo retorted, opening the passenger side door for him.

“I don’t know, being prepared would have been nice.”

“Surprises are nice.”

“Surprises are horrible.”

“Then I guess I won’t surprise you by fucking you on the hood of my car.”

“Shut up and get us out of here before my father calls the police.”

Kylo smiled, leaning down and capturing his lips in another heated kiss. When he pulled back he smiled. “My mother was definitely right. You are ruthlessly vengeful.”


End file.
